


Art for Strong Safety

by CapCarterandSarge



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Sports, American Football, Established Relationship, Football Jargon, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sports Injury, cat as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapCarterandSarge/pseuds/CapCarterandSarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky figure out how to play in the NFL and how to live 800 miles apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Strong Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenmab_scherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmab_scherzo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strong Safety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810738) by [queenmab_scherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmab_scherzo/pseuds/queenmab_scherzo). 



Steve sneaks into Bucky's room and surprises him.

 


End file.
